


Flesh and Steel

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, flirtatious banter, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth





	Flesh and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



Destrian listened to the rain on the thatched roof of his Smithy. It reminded him of a sound he’d heard once when he was young. It was a soothing sound. A shushing sound that his mother would make when something had gone wrong in the world for Destrian. She would wrap him in her arms and make the soft sound. The rain comforted him. It always did. He took a moment to close his eyes and let the sound comfort him before he finished the last of the armor he’d made for a knight he’d only heard stories of before he had entered his smithy a fortnight before.

\------------------------------

Sir Thomas had won a tournament in a nearby town and ventured out to his home to request some armor for the war. Which war, didn’t matter to Destrian. There was always someone eager to go to war with England. Truth was, he had only heard of Sir Thomas because of the townsfolk. They spoke of the raven-haired knight who had the heart of all the women at court, the envy of all the men, and the trust of the king. When the knight had entered his smithy behind his meager home, Destrian was taken aback by the sheer beauty of him.

Sir Thomas was taller than even himself, with his dark hair, blue eyes, and straight white teeth. Destrian was tall, but larger than the knight because of his profession. Working with metal brought on a physique that one didn’t easily attain without working with one's hands. He remembered simply staring at the perfect man and needing him to repeat his greeting. 

“I said, good day,” the knight repeated. 

Destrian shook his head. His long blonde hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a leather strap and his beard was more than a little longer than normal. He had never noticed his own appearance in contrast to another’s. His hair and beard probably looked black or brown. It was late in the day and he had been working since the rise of the sun.

“Ello, what can I do for you?” Destrian asked after clearing his throat. 

“I’ve just come from the tournament and won a few sets of armor and weapons. One in particular,” the knight motioned for his squire to bring it forward. “I was told you made this.” 

Destrian looked at the armor. He remembered it. He’d made it for a knight over a year before and had taken quite a bit of time on it. “I did. Pity he lost it. He paid quite a price for it.” 

“I’m sure he did. I admired his mobility. It was only skill that bested him.” The knight looked around the smithy. There were tools of the trade and a set of armor that was obviously made for show and not war. He moved to look at it. 

“Whom is this for?” he asked as he ran a finger over the designs that were intricately worked into the armor. “The gold work is a bit much but it is beautiful.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” 

The knight turned. “Sir Thomas of Edgerton.” He smiled a smile Destrian was sure disrobed many a barmaid. The truth was, it also made him flush a bit. Thankfully, he was already hot and sweaty from work. 

“Then that armor does not belong to you and I am not at liberty to comment as to who commissioned it. Can I help you with something else? A sword perhaps?” Destrian said as he walked to where several swords were displayed. 

“So mysterious,” Sir Thomas said and shook his head. “I would like you to make battle armour for myself and possibly a sword later. Though… I would prefer one made for me.” 

Destrian stopped and looked back at the knight. He sized him up. He was taller than most, muscular though not as much as Destrian himself. More slender with good tone. He was in traveling clothes so seeing his frame was easy. 

“It will take some time. And I will need measurements and half the price up front for materials.” Destrian was being as bland as he thought he could manage though his pulse was racing at the thought of measuring the handsome knight. 

“Anything you need,” Thomas said and once again motioned for his squire, who fetched a leather pouch of coins. “This should be enough to get you started. Now, where would you like me?” 

Destrian nodded to one of his workbenches with some twine he used for measuring. He joined Sir Thomas at the bench and gathered a quill, some ink, parchment, and his twine. He quickly tore the parchment in strips, poked a hole in the bottom and began writing on each strip the measurement he would assign to it.

Thomas watched in awe as each step was done meticulously. The first measurement was from chin to floor and he watched as Destrian cut the twine and pulled it through the hole he created in the paper. 

“Clever,” Thomas said. 

Destrian looked up at him from where he was bent over the bench. “I know most in my station in life do not know how to write, but I am not illiterate.” 

Thomas held his hands up. “That’s not what I meant. I realize a great many are educated in reading and writing. I mean the parchment and the hole for the twine.” He picked up the piece the smith had just completed. “This is clever. You won’t misplace a piece or wonder which is which.” 

Destrian flushed again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t….” He realized his error and felt ashamed that he would think that of the knight. He didn’t know him and judging him for how other knights behaved was as bad as thinking he was judging him for knowing how to write. 

Destrian stood to his full height which was just a touch shorter than the Knight. “I apologize, sir. I should not have assumed you were trying to put me in my place.” 

“No need to worry. I am sorry I was not more specific in what I meant. It really is quite clever.” Thomas put his hand on the smith’s shoulder. “I should have known you would be unlike any other smithy I have visited.” 

Destrian smiled. “I found that worked best when I needed to remeasure someone upon their return and the armor wasn’t done because I couldn’t finish the fauld and tasset. He was not very happy and cut my pay.” He sighed and gathered the twine again to start at the knight's chin once more and go to waist. “I deserved it and I learned.” 

“I am not sure about that, deserving the cut in payment,” Thomas specified so he would not be misunderstood. He watched the smith move his body as he took his measurements. “I was told you were the finest smith within a ten-day ride. _See Destrian if you want armor that will be beyond reproach._ Those were the exact words.” 

Destrian was on one knee and about to measure the inside of his leg when the compliment was issued. He looked up at those blue eyes and held the knight’s gaze for what felt like an eternity before he realized he was staring. “I will do my best to not disappoint.” 

He held the top of the twine as close to where the man's body met his leg as he would allow himself. Not that he ever got very close there. His proclivities for the male body was something he did not allow to infect his work. But, it had been a long time since he’d been with anyone and the knight was hitting all the right buttons. He was beautiful, smiled easily and not a nobleman that put one in one’s place.

\------------------------------

Destrian had worked long hours every day on Sir Thomas’ armor. He had other smaller jobs to complete and he worked on those early each morning and then worked long into the night to complete the armor. It was beautiful. Flawless and light. He’d learned how to use cast iron instead of wrought iron. The process was something he had learned from an Asian man who was traveling through their lands. There were few other smiths who used the technique and he thought it allowed him a higher quality. His customers seemed to agree, though none ever asked how he achieved such quality steel.

At night he was plagued with visions of Sir Thomas and his smile. He remembered the strong feel of sinew and muscle beneath the clothes he wore while measuring him. He had dreamt of things he’d never done before with a man. He was no innocent, but the knight had taken the upper hand he usually bore in intimate relations. It was exquisite. Destrian would wake in the night to thoughts of Sir Thomas and his body would be swollen with need. A need he eased with his own hand. 

Sir Thomas was due to collect his armor in 2 days and it was very near completion. He’d paid to have mail made to fit under the armor. It wasn’t something he usually did himself, especially when he was asked to complete the armor so quickly. He requested a 4-2 ring design which was tighter woven than the popular 4-1. He supplied the rings and didn’t think about the mail again until Stephen had brought it to him complete the day prior. 

Late that evening it was complete and Destrian found himself pleased. He admired his work and decided to lock everything up and take a much-needed bath. Sir Thomas was still a few days away and he could relax and enjoy a much more languorous day on the morrow with only horseshoes and a set of knives for one of the ladies in town. He paid a girl to ready him a hot bath in his storeroom before eating his dinner. 

After dinner, he bathed and was not surprised to find his water scented. He was considered a catch. He had a good reputation and made an honest and good living. He owned his own land that housed his smithy and his home as well as a small garden of vegetables he tended. He didn’t drink in excess and kept mostly to himself. A few of the married women in town had tried to get him to marry one of their daughters or other local girls. He just wasn’t interested. 

After his bath, he trimmed his beard and donned a clean tunic for bed. Sleep came quickly for him and he found his dreams once more dominated by a handsome knight...

_Sir Thomas had Destrian pinned to the wall of his smithy. He was only in his tunic he’d worn to bed and the knight’s hand was stroking him beneath the thin material. Those blue eyes bore into his own. They watched each other from inches away as the knight smoothed his hand over the swollen head of his cock, then toyed in the seed that had seeped out with his thumb._

_‘I’m going to make you mine,” Thomas said and Destrian felt his body shiver._

_‘Please,’ he begged like a wanton whore from the tavern down the road._

_Then, Thomas kissed him. It was hard and devouring. As if he was claiming his prize or branding his property. It was amazing and…_

Destrian woke with his own hand on his cock and began stroking it. “Gods, please don’t let me beg him like that.” But as he stroked faster, he knew that if Thomas wanted him or demanded him he would bend over and put his arse in the air for him. He came with a grunt and moments later heard the pounding at the door. There was minimal light coming in so it was still before sunrise. 

He groaned before cleaning himself with the tunic he wore and grabbing another one to throw over his head. Another loud pounding at the door. “Give a man a moment to rouse from his sleep, for the love of the Gods.” 

He opened the door to find Sir Thomas. “I apologize for waking you, master Destrian.” The smile. That damned smile and if he hadn’t had his release already moments before he would be hard all over again. 

He rubbed his eyes to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. “You’re early,” Destrian managed in a gruff voice and pulled the door open further for the knight to enter his meager dwelling. He had a small cooking area, a table to eat at and a door that led to his sleeping chambers which held a bed with a down mattress. The only luxury he really afforded himself. 

“I remember your hair to be darker,” Thomas said. 

“Wha?” Destrian said and reached up to feel his sleep-tousled hair soft and clean. Unbound it fell just past his shoulders. “Yeah, the smithy… all the ash and dirt… I bathed yesternight.” 

Thomas laughed. It was a good laugh that boomed in the silence of the pre-dawn morning. “I did not mean to discomfort you. This look suits you though. You look as though you just left a lover satisfied in bed.” Thomas looked at the man’s attire. “You didn’t... did you?

Destrian blushed and shook his head which caused long strands to shake loose and cover part of his face. “I don’t… I mean to say... “ Finally, after looking everywhere but the beautiful knight, Destrian sighed and decided to meet the gaze of the knight. The blue eyes sparkled with obvious joy. 

“There is no lover,” he said quietly with the blush still burning his cheeks. If he could, he would crawl inside himself and hide from the man who was haunting his sleeping mind. 

“I sent my squire for breakfast. If you’re sure there is no one needing another plate... “ he laughed again and this time put his hand on Destrian’s shoulder. “I jest too often I’m told. I apologize. Though, it is hard to imagine a man such as yourself would not have a wife tucked away somewhere.”

“Are you married?” Destrian asked. The words came out before he had the time to think about what he was saying. The question was rude and came out almost as an accusation. But he didn’t take it back.

“Gods, no. Too much work being married. I like my life the way it is. Though, I imagine someday I will need to settle down and raise a litter of heirs.” Thomas shuttered and let his hand fall away from Destrian’s shoulder. “Not my idea of a good time.” 

“Did you want to see your armor?” 

Destrian decided to change the subject. It was uncomfortable speaking of such things. He had no plans on marrying. He supposed he would take an apprentice one day and his smithy would pass to him. 

Thomas smiled. “You’ve completed it?” He asked, with an edge of disappointment in his voice. 

Destrian nodded. “I still need to do a bit of polishing but it is complete. I hope that’s alright?” He didn’t understand the disappointment he’d heard in the knight’s voice. 

“I had hoped to watch you work. I have a room at the tavern for a few days. I thought it would give me time to misbehave a bit before heading back to the king.” Thomas supposed he could still find some trouble along the way. 

Destrian was taken aback. No one had ever wanted to watch their armor being made. They just wanted it complete. They didn’t care if you waved a wand or hammered the steel yourself. He didn’t know what to say. “You could watch, but I would be working on things other than your armor. Or we could start your sword if you’re still interested.”

Thomas smiled and was about to agree when a knock came at the door. “Breakfast,” he said as Destrian went to answer. It was the knight’s squire with food. “I’ll just go get dressed,” Destrian said and motioned to his table. “Make yourself at home.” 

Destrian went to his room to get dressed. He heard the voices of the knight and the squire and the sound of them moving about his small home. He went to the wash basin, splashed the cool water on his face, scrubbed at his eyes to drive the last of the sleep away before cutting a fresh leather strap to tie his hair. After he pulled his trousers on and pulled on his boots he finally joined his company. Though the squire seemed to be nowhere in sight.

“Not going to feed your squire?” Destrian asked when he sat. There was bread on the table, some fresh vegetables, fish, eggs and a pitcher of fresh milk. 

Thomas chuckled. “Actually, he _did_ leave someone in his bed and is returning with breakfast for himself and the young lady.” 

Destrian arched a brow. “And there isn’t a young lady waiting for you?” 

“I thought we had this discussion before.” Thomas poured the milk while Destrian reached for some bread and filled his plate with a variety of items. 

“Milk?” Destrian asked. It was something usually reserved for small children. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had milk. Possibly when his mother was still alive. 

“I like it,” Thomas said and poured himself a glass. “Sometimes it’s a perfect way to fill your stomach without eating too much.” 

Destrian had never thought of that. They ate in relative silence. The fish was salted and tasted very good. Everything was delicious. He didn’t often spend so much on a single meal. He supposed when you were a nobleman it was easier to spend money on things like food. It wasn’t something he thought about often. He was a simple man with very few wants in life. He bought what he needed and stashed the rest. 

Thomas watched the smith eat. He was quiet and obviously not one that talked much about anything. His squire had thought he’d seen something in Destrian that he himself had not noticed. He was trying to figure it out but was having a difficult time understanding the reserved man. He _was_ anxious to see his armor, but was that all Destrian was about? Work. Nothing else. 

“What do you do in your town for fun?” Thomas asked before tearing a piece of bread and taking a bite. 

Destrian arched a brow. When he was younger he would go to the tavern but it just wasn’t something he enjoyed much any longer. It was difficult. His life was simple and his proclivity for men made his life difficult, so he didn’t do much about anything. He liked simple and sex wasn’t something he needed in his life. Though it was fun, it caused too much havoc. Liking men was not necessarily unheard of. There were a lot of men he knew who preferred men, some were even married to women, but it wasn’t commonplace to have anything remotely close to a relationship with another man. In fact, he’d heard of it, but only when a man was married to a woman and kept a male lover. Those cases usually involved men of some higher station than himself. 

He realized he’d taken too long to answer the question because Sir Thomas was looking at him like he was a bit slow. 

“I suppose most people drink at the tavern or find a wench or barmaid to have fun with.” It was the most honest answer he could give. 

“I didn’t ask what others did for fun, I asked what you did for fun.” Thomas smiled his best smile and was pleased to see Destrian flush.

Destrian stood and went to the counter in the kitchen to pour himself some water. The milk was not to his taste any longer. It had been a long time since he’d had it and he supposed he just didn’t like it. That and he was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He took a drink and looked back at the knight. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I am not sure why you are spending this time with me? Is this some kind of joke I don’t understand? Is there something wrong or something... I don’t understand the game you are playing. I am not used to…” Destrian was more than a bit distraught over the questions, the breakfast, and the knight's presence. He reminded him of things he just didn’t have. 

Thomas stood and went to stand in front of Destrian. He was ridiculously handsome and Thomas didn’t think he was aware of it. The long blond hair, the green eyes, muscles, and even the beard was pleasing to look at. Though Thomas did like his hair unbound. 

“I’m sorry. I must have been mistaken. My squire was sure you were someone I should get to know. You see…” Thomas had to lick his suddenly dry lips. He was never so embarrassed. He had begun to hope the man was like him. But then… maybe.

He reached up and even though Destrian flinched slightly he continued to move his hand to the back of Destrian’s head where he found the leather strap tying his hair. He pulled until it came loose. When Destrian’s hair fell around his shoulders he buried his hand in it. 

“You see, I was hopeful that I could feel this hair in a more intimate setting,” Thomas’ voice had gone a bit low and he moved just a bit closer to the blacksmith. 

Destrian was suddenly aroused beyond measure. He had no idea the knight was a lover of men. In fact, all his dreams and fantasies were so vivid he was sure Sir Thomas was a lover of women. He never dreamed of men who actually liked men. Most that he found were smaller men. Men who liked being dominated by him. 

“I’m not sure… This isn’t some kind of joke?” Destrian asked though his voice was a bit uneven and his eyes kept traveling from those blue eyes down to the full lips of the beautiful knight. 

Thomas shook his head. “No games,” he whispered and lowered his head to kiss the smith. It was gentle at first, just a press of lips together and then Destrian placed one hand on his chest and groaned softly. The knight pressed his tongue to wet lips that parted for him and all pretense of gentle was gone. He pressed against Destrian until his back was against the counter. Each hand buried in that soft thick blonde hair for purchase. Both men slid their tongues alongside one another until they broke with a gasp for air. 

Destrian felt sure he would wake soon with his own hand on his cock and when he squeezed he realized he was holding a cock but it wasn’t his. Thomas felt swollen and thick where he held him. He squeezed along his length and watched as the blue of the knight’s eyes thinned as his pupils grew. 

“I don’t understand why you would…” Destrian looked around. He was looking for a word but couldn’t find one. He let go of the man’s erection and placed his hand on a strong chest. “I guess I would think you would find pleasure anywhere you sought it, sir.” 

“First, call me Thomas. Second, you are absolutely stunning. Had I believed you would allow me that kiss I would have returned sooner. My squire thought you and I held the same desires but I didn’t see it. I make it a point not to see an attractive man as anything other than competition, enemy or friend. I learned early that not all men appreciate an advance from another man. And some wish it only to be private. When Quinn mentioned he saw your looks linger on me, I was skeptical. I’m glad he was persistent.” 

Thomas kissed Destrian once more though it was more chaste than the first kiss. “I’m here for a few days if you don’t mind me lingering.” 

Destrian was truly at a loss. His entire being seemed to be buzzing with life. He hadn’t had another man touch him in quite some time and the kiss was making his brain incapable of much other than the dreams he had of the knight fucking him. 

“You should take me to bed then,” he said. He hadn’t meant for it to sound as desperate as he was sure it did, but he couldn’t take it back. 

Thomas thought he would come just hearing those words. But he stopped Destrian from moving towards his bedroom. “I should let you know I came here with no intentions of taking you to bed. War is imminent and I seek more than a warm body to ease my desire. I seek someone to come back to. I did not intend to bed you like some whore.” 

Destrian had never felt so emboldened. He smiled. “Why can’t you do both?” Then he left and headed towards his bedroom while ripping open his trousers. 

Thomas stood for a moment and realized his mouth was open and he had to wipe at the saliva in the corners. He hadn’t expected that. The corner of his mouth lifted into an awkward smile. He was sure this man would be someone to come back to. 

When Thomas finally entered the bedroom, Destrian was without his tunic, his boots had been removed and his trousers were unlaced. The vision of his body in the dim sunlight was beyond enticing. Each muscle was defined and he felt his eyes couldn’t drink in the sight of him enough before his hands would need to touch. 

“You are Hephaestus made flesh,” Thomas exclaimed in praise of the man he was viewing. 

“If I am Hephaestus, then you are Ares, Aphrodite be damned.” Destrian pushed his trousers down and moved forward to help Thomas with his garments. 

“Then we both shall make the gods jealous during the time we share,” Thomas said and they both started ripping at his clothes while exploring one another’s bodies.

\------------------------------

“Did you want to go see your armor?” Destrian asked while lying next to Thomas. He was still out of breath and his body ached in the most wonderful way.

“I’ve seen it,” Thomas admitted. 

Destrian sat up and looked down at the knight. “How…” he started asking when Thomas interrupted him. 

“Quinn picked the lock,” he admitted. “Angry?” 

“No, I just would have liked to have seen your face when you saw it,” Destrian replied before settling back with his head on Thomas’ chest. 

“You did, it was very like the face I made when I entered your body, a look of pure joy and wonder.” Thomas smiled and Destrian chuckled.


End file.
